<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stompin on a dream by ArthurFlecksGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526925">Stompin on a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl'>ArthurFlecksGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, F/M, Mental Illness, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotic short fiction about Arthur being in Arkham state hospital.<br/>Contains : Mental illness, sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stompin on a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night in Arkham state hospital.<br/>
The only noise that was quietly floathing through the air was someone humming a song. Not loud, but still noticeable from the other side of the door. Doctor Finn didnt payed much attention to it. The patient with the case number 064823 did it since he came here 7 months ago. He always seemed to live in his own world. Most days it doesnt even seem to bother him that he is locked up in here. Thats how it seemed. But you knever know how it looks like on the inside of the patients heads. Especially when it came to Arthur Fleck.<br/>
He was very nice most of the time, not paying much attention to the other patients. Unless he wants to tell some jokes he just wrote down in his messy looking journal he carried with him everywhere he goes. Even to the bathroom. The doctors checked the diary daily, to make sure its fine for him to have it with him.  All in all he was one of the most quiet patients, which doesnt mean that the doctors felt comfortable around him. He was still an unsolved mysterie to them. Even to himself. Always in his own world but still observing. Always daydreaming, talking to himself but still having the presence  of someone who can change not only his but your own reality within a second. Some new doctor even left weeks ago because she was so drawn in by his presence, she was afraid to fall in love with him. Even though he never even talked to her or even noticed her. The intense look in his green eyes, the smirk on his face and the scar on his upper lip which made him look unpredictable and vulnerable at the same time was too much for her to handle. He was in his mid 30ies, his face slightly weathered but insanly attractive. You could hear him dancing through the hallways some nights, always playing a song in his head. His slim body moving graceful, light as a feather. Always an undefinable  expression on his face. A very beautiful but somehow broken man with a traumatic childhood. And alone. Always alone.</p><p>Arthur was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling in his white room. White exept for the red , big, messy written letters at which he was staring at.<br/>
"I thought of quitting baby, but my heart just ain`t gonna buy it"<br/>
He was closing his eyes. The red letters were still there. Now with a black background.<br/>
"Quitting" stood out now. The letters started to vibrate in his head. He got nerveaus, so he tried to calm himself down by humming the words. "I thought of quitting baby..." his voice as soft as his hands. His lips shaking a bit while trying to concentrate "...but my heart just aint gonna buy it...." his hands checking his chest, if he still had a heartbeat "...and if I´d think it was worth one single try..." he felt his heart beating, so he must have been still alive. "I`d ride on a big bird and then i´d fly". He opened his eyes. The letters were still there on the ceiling. Bt they stopped moving. He wasnt sure if it was a good thing that his heart was still beating. So many times he wished for it to stop. Just to  get rid of all the darkness around him. Of all the blood. Like the blood onthe ceiling which stared down at him. Judging him.<br/>
He tried to remember why he even came here. Why he spent the last months in this room. But nothing came to mind.  He looked at his wrists and noticed some cigarette burns. Maybe he tried to hurt himself. Maybe thats why he got locked up. He checked his wrists for more. No scars. "Who knows" he whispered to himself as the door suddenly opened and Dr Finn came in.<br/>
"Good morning Mr. Fleck. Could you please starting to get ready? Today is your day, remember? You can go home."<br/>
Arthur kept staring at the ceiling "Maám?"<br/>
"Yes Mr. Fleck?"<br/>
"Why havent you cleaned the ceiling? The bloody letters made me nerveaus all night"<br/>
The young doctor with her long, black hair smiled "Thats no blood, Mr. Fleck. You took a lipstick and wrote it two days ago. We cleaned it so many times but you still keep writing it again"<br/>
"I see. Its...its my fave song, you know?"<br/>
"Mr. Fleck did you hear what I told you? You can now pack your stuff and go home. But no hurry, just take your time, okay?"<br/>
The door closed as Arthurs mind wandered again.<br/>
He closed his eyes.<br/>
"Hey Arthur, how is it going? Did you missed me?"<br/>
He saw you standing there on other side of the room.<br/>
"I think I did (YN) ... oh yes.. I did !"<br/>
"Good to hear, Arthur. I missed you, too. Its been so long."<br/>
He kept staring at the corner of the room. You were beautiful, smiling at him.<br/>
"I cant wait to touch you again, Artie. To kiss you"<br/>
Arthurs hand was still  lying on his chest, now making its way down. He felt his ribs popping out. His skinny body looking starved. He wasnt eating like he should. All the meds stopped his appetite. His hands sliding over his hollow belly, further down and stopped between his legs.<br/>
He could hear your voice from across the room.<br/>
"Touch yourself for me, Arthur. I am watching you"<br/>
He nodded and grinned at you. Then focused on his own body again.<br/>
He was in his underwear only and stuck his left hand in it.<br/>
The letters on the wall now a lighter red. Lipstick. Obviously.<br/>
"You know this is my lipstick right there" he could hear you say.<br/>
"The same lipstick I kissed you with, remember?"<br/>
He softly started to play with his dick.<br/>
"I`m ...not sure (YN) "<br/>
He closed his eyes again. He thought it was the lipstick he owned by himself back from the days when he used to put clown make up on. He was a great party clown. With a huge painted on smile. But maybe that was just a story someone told him.<br/>
"Oh sure it is mine, Arthur. And I will kiss you again  with it. Till you`re out of breath. I will smear the red all over your face"<br/>
"Yeah?" a smirk on the left side of his lips which lifted up his scar. Made him look even more attractive. His almost shoulder long, brown hair  messy pressed against the pillow.<br/>
"Sure. And I wouldnt kiss you on your lips only."<br/>
Your voice echoed through his head.<br/>
"Where else?"<br/>
"Keep on touching youself, Arthur. Its my hand doing it."<br/>
"Its your hand (YN). Yeah I....I can feel it"<br/>
He softly squeezed and caressed the part between his slender legs, biting his lips.<br/>
He imagined you, lying on top of him, petting his sweaty curls. Calling him beautiful. It was your hand between his thighs as he felt waves of lust beginning to floath allthrough his body.<br/>
He now got rid of his underwear, his gentle hands around his dick which is getting harder as he imagines you rubbing yourself against his shaking body.<br/>
"Arthur, I can feel you all the way inside of me. Pull me closer. Please Arthur! Its could be never close enough!"<br/>
His hands up and down faster now.A silent moan coming from his thin lips.<br/>
He wanted to come closer. Entering your body, wearing you like a coat that keeps him warm in this cold, dark world.<br/>
He wanted to get closer to you, so he pushed himself into you. So gently but with an  almost unbearable intensivity. Just like when he was dancing. His face expression somewhere between pain and bliss.<br/>
"Arthur. You`re everywhere"<br/>
So were you. Your voice was everywhere. It wasnt only whispering in his ear. It filled the room, echoed from the walls. Your voice was a vibration between his legs, telling him to love you till you can`t breathe anymore.<br/>
"Do you love me (YN) he whispered.<br/>
All he wanted was to be loved. To be touched. he was graving it all through his life.<br/>
All this lonelyness was laying heavy on him, like a straight jacket. Holding him back from dancing with the ones he loved.<br/>
"I love you more than anything." your voice came from the letters on the ceiling.<br/>
"You have so many different sides. And I love every single one of them"<br/>
He masturbated harder now, humming.<br/>
"I`ve been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate a poet"<br/>
Your moans echoing through his head.<br/>
"...a poet, a pawn and a king"<br/>
"No matter how many ups and downs you may have, Arthur. I will never leave your side. We are one! Can`t you feel it? We are one body, one mind"<br/>
""I`ve been up and down and over and out..."<br/>
His eyes twitching from excitement. He is breathing heavier now, his long, dark eyelashes fluttering like butterflies.<br/>
He can almost taste your tongue in his mouth. Feel your hands touching the sweaty curls in his neck.<br/>
His voice still  whispering "I have waited so long for this".<br/>
He could feel the blood pulsing in his sensitive parts.<br/>
You were the girl of his dreams.<br/>
The one he thought about in his darkest hours.<br/>
All of his sexual fantasies he wrote in his journal were written about you.<br/>
His only light in a world of white walls and darkness.<br/>
He felt  the weight of your body on his fragile pelvis.<br/>
Arthur pressed his head into the white pillows as he was about to cum.<br/>
He couldnt take it anymore.<br/>
"(YN) *moaning* Oh my god, this is just....fuck me. Please (YN). Love me!"<br/>
Red lettering  blurring his vision.<br/>
He couldnt read what it says cuz the feeling of being able to cum this hard overwhelms him.</p><p>Black out.</p><p> </p><p>Melodies.<br/>
So many melodies which don`t fit to each other.<br/>
So many colors blurring his mind.<br/>
Arthur presses his hands against his ears.<br/>
The sound won`t go away.<br/>
"(YN) ? "<br/>
No answer.<br/>
His hands are touching the sheets, so he could check if he was still lying in bed.<br/>
He was. Wet sheets.<br/>
His eyes wandered across the room.<br/>
He was alone.<br/>
Arthur touched his forehead to check if he had a fever dream.<br/>
He was unsure.<br/>
His greasy curls hanging in his tired eyes.<br/>
He felt a bit ahsmaed while he was putting his white underwear back on.<br/>
He crawled back under the sheets which he wished smelled like him but they didnt.<br/>
Another stare to the ceiling.<br/>
Red letters.<br/>
Lipstick. Blood maybe.</p><p>Someone was knocking at the door.<br/>
"Knock knock" he said as the door opened.<br/>
"Mr. Fleck, time to wake up. Maybe you will try to eat a bit more today?! You lost some weight again"<br/>
Arthur closed his eyes.<br/>
"You came earlier and  told me I can go home now"<br/>
Dr. Finn picked up the diary from the floor.<br/>
Taking a close look through the new written pages.<br/>
"More song lyrics, huh Mr. Fleck? I am afraid you can`t go home. Its the first time I visited you today. Have you took your medication?"<br/>
"Mhhh hhmmm"<br/>
"Did you had some visions again, Mr Fleck?"</p><p>The melodies got more quitet now.<br/>
The walls looked  bright and shiney.<br/>
Even the lettering on the ceiling was gone.<br/>
All cleaned up.<br/>
He put his finger upon his lips, looking in the doctors eyes. Humming. Silently. But you could still hear the words coming out of his mouth.<br/>
"..some people get their kicks, stompin on a dream"<br/>
Arthur smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>